Digital photography makes it possible for people to take hundreds, even thousands, of digital photographs, without the time and expense of developing negatives and prints from film. However, organizing a large volume of digital photographs has become a challenge. Systems exist which organize digital photographs by date, by categories assigned by users, or by faces detected in photographs. Examples of such systems include Apple, Inc.'s IPHOTO® software application and Google, Inc.'s PICASA® photo service, and Facebook, Inc.'s FACEBOOK® social media service.
However, these systems and services do not dynamically and automatically provide users with curated collections of photographs relevant to the then-current location of the user nor based on and relevant to personal and publicly recognized anniversaries and holidays (with dates obtained directly from the users and from online sources, such as social networks), nor based on specific people or locations associated with dates and events, nor do such services present intelligently organized location-based collections which users can re-organize and which then respond to the user's re-organization.
Needed is a system which addresses the shortcomings discussed above.